On The Run
by pentagram40
Summary: Batman's secret identity is revealed and now everyone wants to get revenge! What's a vigilante to do? NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm posting this as kind of a "maybe" story; if you like it and think I should continue just comment and I will, I just had to get this idea out of my head! Everything is set in the Nolanverse but I also have all of the Batman villains, i.e; The Riddler, The Penguin, Mister Freeze, Killer Croc, Mad Hatter, and obviously The Joker, Two-Face, Catwoman and Bane. So, baisically every villain if not close to (not all will make an appearance but they will be mentioned). So read and review! Disclaimers: Nothing is mine.**

It was a cold and unforgivable night in Gotham City. Batman crouched low on the rooftop and watched the streets below. He had received word that The Riddler had escaped from Arkham just hours before, Bruce doubted he would find the narcissistic trickster so soon after his escape but he would still try to find him never the less. A sneeze tore its way through Batman's nose before he could stop it and the vigilante cursed himself silently; he was Batman damn it! He was the night, he was justice! Justice did not get _sick_! Bruce Wayne on the other hand had been fighting some kind of bug for a few weeks now. A van suddenly whipped around the corner of the street. Batman slunk down lower and watched the vehicle drive quickly towards him. The vigilante pulled out a gun looking device and aimed it at the van. As the vehicle started driving past he fired at the bumper of it, connecting a tracking device with ease. The vigilante pulled out another device, this one had a screen and a blinking red dot. Bruce's eyes followed the red dot, which marked the place of the van, until it stopped a few minutes later.

Batman jumped from the rooftop and glided to the mouth of the alley that was across the street. He jumped into the Batmobile that was hiding in the shadows and sped off to the point where the dot had stopped. Bruce recognized the abandoned warehouse that he had stopped in front of, he had filed it off in his head as a possible harboring building for escaped criminals. He leapt from the vehicle and silently slipped inside. Bruce was met with a very unusual scene; there stood The Riddler, looking as smug as always, surrounded by at least ten of his goons and they all were watching a figure that was strapped into a chair. Batman immediately recognized the figure (who wouldn't with the snow white paint and blood red lips and eyes surrounded by pits as black as death); The Joker.

"Come on, Eddie," Joker cackled as he pulled on his restraints, "It was all for good fun!"

"Fun?" Riddler scoffed and backhanded the Joker hard, "You threw me to The Bat! I was locked in Arkham for _THREE_ months!"

The Joker giggled, "And, uh, how was that?"

The Riddler pulled out a gun and grabbed the clown by his greasy green hair. The barrel of the gun pressed firmly against the clown's temple. Riddler's goons watched with a hungry smile, begging to see the mad dog put down. Batman slipped silently from the shadows and snuck up on two of the goons, he quickly grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together successfully knocking both out. All eyes were on the vigilante now.

"Get him!" Riddler hissed with urgency and moved to stand behind the Joker.

All of the goons rushed forward at once, barely giving Bruce time to think of a strategy. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick, and got hit with one or two of the goons' punches. One of their punches managed to strike Bruce across the temple, momentarily causing his world to go fuzz, but he fought on. After the last goon was down Bruce was left to really feel the effects of his sickness. His eyelids were heavy and his muscles felt like lead weights but he ignored it all, he had to get the Riddler. Batman turned to face the trickster who was grinning widley.

"Riddle me this, Batman," He started casually and waved his gun, "What do you call a bat who bites off more than he can chew?"

"It's over, Riddler," Batman hissed lowly and stepped forward.

"No, I'm sorry, that's not the answer," Edward chuckled.

With no warning the villain's gun went off. Bruce didn't even register that he had been shot until he was lying on the ground, winded. The bullet didn't pierce the Kevlar, but it still felt like Bruce had been shot never the less. Before the vigilante could pull himself up a boot pressed down on his head hard, pressing the side of his face into the concrete below.

"Well, look at this," Riddler mocked and applied more pressure onto Batman's face, "What's the matter? Bat got your tongue?"

The Dark Knight gripped the ankle firmly and attempted to move the foot but it wouldn't budge. He growled in frustration, trying desperately to think of _something_. Suddenly, Edward's foot was gone. The Riddler reared back and struck Bruce across the face with his gun, stunning him.

"And now," Edward grinned evilly and dropped to straddle the vigilantes chest.

"Edward." Joker growled in a warning tone from somewhere in the room.

"Oh shut up!" The Riddler growled back, "It's not like you aren't _dying_ to know too!"

"Yeah, but why spoil the fun?" Joker demanded.

Edward waved off the question and turned back to the Bat who was still trying to regain sight. Bruce's sickness was really working against him, he cursed himself inwardly. He _knew_ he shouldn't have patrolled tonight! With a sudden strength, Bruce struggled against the man above him, throwing fists and bucking and kicking and biting and growling, but his efforts were surprisingly thwarted. Riddler grabbed Bruce's wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head firmly.

"I always knew I was better then you," Riddled grinned a toothy grinned and grabbed one ear of the cowl with his free hand.

"Eddie, don't!" Joker growled.

Bruce was at a loss for words, he was hyperventilating. He was vulnerable, about to be _unmasked_! The vigilante wanted desperately to sink into the concrete below, to escape this nightmare, he prayed for a _miracle_, but nothing was happening. And then, his face was suddenly exposed. He glared hard up into Edward's surprised eyes, if looks could kill the villain would be a pile of ash on the floor. And then the Riddler started to chuckle, the sound growing into a full blown laugh.

"_Bruce Wayne_? Is that_ you_?" Edward managed to ask between gasps of breaths.

Bruce remained absolutely silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I did decide to finish this one after all hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!**

Edward Nigma had finally done it; he had won. He had outsmarted the great _Batman_ and proved that _HE_ was the world's greatest mind! The Joker watched the back of Eddie intently, rage seething in his very core. How _dare_ he?! He had no right to know! Pulling a simple switch blade from his jacket sleeve, The Joker made quick work of his bindings. The Clown Prince of Crime silently stalked towards the Riddler and raised the switch blade to stab him in the top of his head. Bruce was watching Riddler intently until something caught his eye, wasting no time the billionaire launched himself from the ground and swiftly knocked Edward out of the way of the Joker's knife.

"Joker!" Bruce snarled as he rounded to face the Clown.

"Aw come on Brucie!" Joker whined dramatically and let out little giggles, "One. Little. Stab."

"No," Bruce narrowed his eyes, daring the Clown to make a move.

"You're no fun," Joker pouted at the vigilante.

Bruce turned back around and his heart stopped; Edward was gone. "Shit!" Bruce kicked himself for being so stupid!

"Oh-ho-ho, now you've done it!" Joker threw back his head and laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce demanded as he went off to search for the narcissist.

"And I thought you were supposed to be _smart_," Joker cackled and held up his hands when the vigilante whipped around to face him, "I mean _think about it_! It's Edward; he can barely go two seconds without gloating about himself."

"What are you getting at?" Bruce demanded and then it hit him. "Oh God."

"Now you're gettin' it," Joker grinned, "There's no way that a narcissist like Eddie is going to be able to resist telling _everyone_ that _he know the Bats true identity_."

Bruce's knees suddenly felt weak and he collapsed onto the floor. There was no place he could go now, no place that he could hide, they knew _both_ of his identities. A hand was suddenly on his shoulder, Bruce looked up to meet The Clown Prince of Crime's eyes.

"Hey, cheer up, it's not _so_ bad." Joker sounded genuinely comforting. "All we have to do is find a safe place to hide while we think of a plan!"

"What do you mean '_we_'?" Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Like it or not you're stuck with me," Joker crossed his arms and pouted, "I'm the only one of us that knows every single hideout of every wackjob in this town. I know the weapons they have, the weapons they're going to have, the weapons they're _thinking_ about having. I know how many thugs they have, and which ones are new recruits. Face it Brucie; you need me."

"Why would you _ever_ want to help me?" Bruce pulled himself from the ground and dusted off his costume.

"Because, I don't know what I'd do without you! Chaos needs someone who is willing to try and tame it!" Joker cackled, "And, can you imagine how _boring_ it would be if these bozos killed you?!"

Bruce eyed the Clown warily then sighed, he had a good point. "Come on," He growled and made their way to the Batmobile.

"Ooo!" Joker squealed in excitement, "Shot gun!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and opened the driving compartment and jumped into the driver's seat, followed by Joker falling into the passenger seat and darting his eyes everywhere, his hands shaking from excitement.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Bruce growled harshly.

"Scout's honor!" Joker held up three fingers in a mock symbol.

The vigilante rolled his eyes, "We're swinging by the Batcave to pick up a few things."

"Ooo the famous Batcave!" Joker was vibrating in his seat.

Bruce sighed and sped off into the night. They reached the Batcave easily, the armored car stopping right inside of the waterfall. Bruce opened the compartment and moved to step out but was slammed back into his seat as the Joker catapulted off of him to get into the cave faster.

"Look at all the _toys_!" Joker squealed giddily.

The Joker disappeared behind a corner, leaving Bruce yet to climb from the vehicle.

"Joker!" Bruce called out, "Don't go wandering off!"

"Don't get your bat-panties in a bunch!" Joker called back, his voice reverberating off the walls, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself!"

All of a sudden a huge explosion rocked the cave, "I'm okay!" Joker yelled.

Bruce grumbled to himself as he made his was to his computer and started clacking away at the keys. Joker poked his head from around the corner, "Bruce," He waved enthusiastically but was promptly ignored by the vigilante. "Bruce!" Joker tried again, but again was ignored. "BRUCE!" He whined loudly for attention.

The vigilante whipped around in his chair, "What?!" He demanded.

"Watch this!" He giggled and disappeared back behind the corner.

Bruce was about to turn back to his computer when the Joker jumped out from behind the corner. He was dressed in one of Bruce's extra suits, the suit hung loosely on him because of his thin body structure, a cowl was on his head but the eye hole's didn't quit match up. He looked like a little kid trying on his daddy's clothes. "I am the night!" Joker called out in a mock growl of Batman's.

Bruce chuckled slightly, it was kind of amusing, but then he put back on his 'serious' face, "You look ridiculous."

"Really?" Joker fixed the cowl and struck a pose, "I think I look sexy in this! I pull it off a lot better than you do."

Bruce stared at him for a second before turning back to his computer.

"Why are we here anyway?" Joker plucked off the cowl on his head and tossed it carelessly aside.

"Since all the criminals know my name it's just a matter of time before they come to the manor," Bruce explained as he clacked on his keys, "So I'm putting everything inside the cave on lockdown; the computer, the weapons, the vehicles, everything."

"Makes sense," Joker draped himself over Bruce's shoulder, "So how'd you get so smart anyway?"

Bruce shrugged, "I don't know, I've always been this way,"

"When did you first get into this whole 'crime fighting' thing?" Joker pressed.

Bruce slowly turned his head and met the Clown's eyes, he was uncomfortably close but with the Joker that's only natural, he was trying to read him, "Why?"

Joker shrugged and straightened up from across Bruce's shoulder, "Just trying to make light conversation," The Clown hopped up onto the table and swung his legs back and forth in a child-like manner.

Bruce watched him for a few more seconds then turned back to the screen. A few minutes passed and Joker was sure that the vigilante wasn't going to say anything until, "My parents were murdered when I was eight."

Bruce had said it so quietly Joker thought he was hearing things, "Oh," He answered simply.

"I'm surprised you didn't know," Bruce poked verbally, "It was all over the news. Biggest story in history; 'Wayne Enterprises founder and wife murdered!' Everyone in the whole world knew."

"The orphanages I've been to when I was a kid weren't real big on news." Joker answered simply.

Bruce eyed him slowly, "So when did you get into this whole 'villain' thing?"

Joker grinned, "Well that's simple, since no one gave a damn about me I stopped giving a damn about people!"

Bruce frowned, "What about your parents?"

"Never knew them," Joker shrugged.

The vigilante looked away sullenly and pressed another key. All of a sudden all of the display cases around the cave were sucked into the ground, the vehicles on their respective holding pads were slowly encircled by a steel dome, and the computer shut off with a loud click. The vigilante stood and looked around, making sure everything was in order, before he headed over to the only display case left above ground. He typed in a code in the keypad and the doors swung open. Bruce removed the belt he was currently wearing and grabbed another one from the case, he then switched out his gloves and his boots, he grabbed a couple more things and put them in his new belt as well, then he shut the doors of the case and punched another code into the keypad, the case quickly receded into the ground.

"Now we can go," Bruce nodded and headed for the elevator leading to the manor, "Where are we going anyway?"

"I know a place," Joker grinned.

The elevator began its ascend, taking both the vigilante and the Clown to the top. Bruce poked his head out from behind the book case and peeked around before slipping through and motioning Joker to do the same. They crept silently out of the room and into the hallway.

"Wait, don't you have a butler?" Joker asked quietly.

"He's on vacation," Bruce whispered back, "I sent him a message on the computer before it shut off that he needed to take a couple more weeks because he's earned it. It's best if he doesn't know about what's going on right now."

The pair had made it to the living room and had their eyes on the door, ready to make their escape.

"Well, well, well," A voice cackled behind them, "Looky at what we've got here!"

Bruce slowly turned around, "Cobblepot." He growled.

"In the flesh!" he growled and pointed his umbrella at the duo, "When Riddler had told me that _you_ of all people was the _Batman_, well, I thought it was too good to be true! After what you did to my family, and what you did to my plans, well let's just say that revenge is going to be sweet. And Joker… what on earth are you wearing?"

Joker looked down to the Batman suit he still had on and then to Bruce, "Does it really look that bad?!"

"Shut up you demented clown! When I'm finished with Wayne I'll make sure to kill you too, you're just as much of a pain in the ass as the Batman is." Penguin growled.

"Oh Pengie!" Joker yelled in a sing song voice, "Catch!"

A small ball was hurled through the air at the unsuspecting villain. The ball exploded immediately when it connected with the floor at Penguin's feet, a bright flash of light lit up the whole room.

"My eyes!" Cobblepot shrieked.

"Come on, Bruce!" Joker yelled as he ran for the door, the vigilante following close behind.

"We can lose him in the woods," Bruce shouted and ran past the Joker towards the trees.

A shot rang out from behind them, followed by another, and another. The two were suddenly being bombarded by bullets from the Penguin.

"I might not be able to see very well but you guys run like a stampede of elephants!" Penguin quacked as he shot blindly.

A hot pain pierced Bruce's left shoulder and he grunted slightly but kept running. The vigilante and the Clown finally had the cover of the forest and they stopped briefly to rest.

"That was close," Joker sighed, "I don't know how you can run in this thing it must weigh fifty pounds and it's so _bulgy_!"

"It helps when you actually fit in it," Bruce replied and casually reached behind himself to touch his shoulder. He winced as he felt wet heat, Cobblepot must have gone him right between the Kevlar plates.

Joker stuck out his tongue and stood up, "Okay, we need to get back into the city without being seen," He scratched his head as he thought, "I got it!"

Bruce eyed him cautiously.

"We'll go through the sewer system!" Joker grinned and started off, "Make haste fellow fugitive!"

"Joker wait!" Bruce stood up slowly, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No," The Clown smiled, "But we'll find our way eventually."

Bruce jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "The City is that way,"

Joker smiled again, "Ah, Bruce you take such good care of me,"

Bruce rolled his eyes and started off towards the city. Joker followed enthusiastically, kicking a stone or a twig every now and again quietly humming to himself. It was almost sun down when they made it out of the woods and to the outskirts of the city.

"How much farther is it?" Bruce asked as he grabbed onto a tree subtly for support, the blood loss was finally starting to affect him.

"An hour or less through the sewer and we'll be there," Joker promised.

Bruce nodded, an hour or less he could handle. They snuck their way through the shadows to the nearest man-hole. Bruce reached down and gripped the cover tightly before lifting it and setting it aside, his bullet wound was burning again. Joker jumped into the hole first and Bruce followed, making sure to replace the cover. He looked around in pure darkness for a second.

"Sorry to be a bother Brucie," Joker sounded amused, "But any chance of having a flash light in that belt of yours?"

Bruce reached to his belt and searched blindly, his fingers finally wrapping around the light after a few seconds. He flipped it on and handed it to the Clown, "Lead the way," Bruce said.

Joker grinned and padded his way down a corridor, he was way too enthused about being in a sewer. Bruce followed silently and kept his ears open for any signs of other life. The Clown and the vigilante didn't talk; they knew that their voices would attract unneeded attention. After a half an hour of right turns and left turns Bruce spoke up, "How much farther now?" Bruce's head was swimming and he wanted to be somewhere safe before he dealt with his wound.

"Uh…" Joker looked around, the beam of the flash light darting all around, "I'm not sure."

Bruce bore his eyes into Joker's skull, "Please don't tell me we're lost."

"Oh course not!" Joker scoffed, "We're just on a surprise adventure…"

"Joker!" Bruce yelled in surprise but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a new voice.

"_Baaaaaaatman_," It echoed off of the walls, the voice sounded gruff and almost hollow, "_Oh Baaaaaaatman_,"

"Oh dear God," Bruce whipped around in panic.

"What?" Joker demanded.

"It's…" Bruce began but was successfully cut off again.

"_I've got your scent little bat,_" The voice called, "_And I know your secret…_"

"How does Edward get word around so fast?" Joker wondered.

"We have to move, _NOW_." Bruce hissed and shoved Joker down another corridor.

"_Run little bat, run! I enjoy a challenge!_" The voice suddenly sounded louder.

The vigilante dragged the Clown down corridor after corridor, looking for a way to escape.

"_Marco…_" The voice called from around them.

"Polo!' Joker called out, Bruce slapped a hand over the Clown's mouth.

"Keep quiet," Bruce hissed, "We're being hunted,"

"By who?" Joker pulled away from Bruce's hand.

"_That would be me,_" The voice was right next to them.

Bruce slowly turned the flash light to the source. There stood Waylon Jones, all nine feet of him. The light of the flashlight reflected off of his scales giving them a more intense green. He was grinning sharply, his teeth as long as steak knives and probably sharper, and flexing and clenching then relaxing his claws over and over.

"Long time no see," Killer Croc grinned.

"Waylon," Bruce nodded in greeting, "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine," Croc growled lowly, "Arkham really knows how to treat a gator," The oversized crocodile eyed them both, "They never let me out of my cell, they never let me talk to the other prisoners, but the worst part was; _they never fed me enough_."

Bruce and Joker looked at each other then back to Croc, "But now that I'm out," He growled out a chuckle, "I'm going to eat as much as I want."

"Wow, what an inspiring story," Joker commented, "Really, you should make that a book! But, if you excuse us we have somewhere to be so…"

A huge hand slammed down in front of the Clown, claws digging unforgivably into the concrete. Killer Croc leaned in close enough for the two men to see his pupils flexing. "_Run_."

And just that word sent the vigilante and the Clown running back down the corridor. The Croc's laughter echoed deafeningly off of the walls. "_One_…" He counted slowly out loud, "_Two_…" The duo whipped around another corner, "_Three!_" The sound of claws on concrete and sniffing filled the sewer.

"We have to mask our scent, or at least get out of here," Bruce growled to the Joker.

"The exit should be around here somewhere," Joker growled back.

"_I can almost taste your flesh already!_" Croc howled in excitement.

"We're going to die in here!" Joker hissed in panic.

"No we're not," Bruce sighed, "I've dealt with Croc more than once before,"

"Then why are we running away?!" Joker whined back.

"_Because he's too __scared__ to face me!_" Waylon's voice hit their ears.

Bruce looked over to the Joker and put a finger over his own lips in a sign to be quiet. Joker blinked in confusion. They rounded another turn and saw above them another man-hole. Joker jumped onto the ladder and started to climb to freedom.

"Ah-ah-ah," Croc tsked them as he appeared at the end of the corridor. HE stalked forward towards the ladder, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Bruce?" Joker squeaked and looked around, the Dark Knight was nowhere to be seen.

"What a hero," Croc mocked as he reached out to pluck the Joker from the ladder.

"Well, hero seems a bit _excessive_," Bruce's voice sounded suddenly, "I prefer to think of myself as a costumed cop with better toys."

Suddenly Bruce was on Croc's shoulders, "Say good night," the vigilante growled as he placed his hand right on the top of Croc's head. The crocodile scream in agony before he started falling. Bruce flipped expertly off of the giant's back and landed next to the ladder. He watched the Croc fall to the ground with a heavy thud and sighed in relief.

"What was that?" The Clown asked excitedly.

"Taser glove," The vigilante answered simply.

"I thought you left me," Joker said softly.

Bruce looked up to meet eyes, "It's my fault you're in this mess, I might as well protect you as well. Now get climbing."

Joker grinned and climbed the rest of the way up, he struggled to move the man-hole cover but giggled when the steel tablet was finally out of the way. The Clown poked his head up and glanced around quickly, "All clear," He called back down and hopped out of the hole. Bruce climbed out after him and replaced the cover. They both looked around themselves.

"We're in west Gotham," Bruce concluded.

"Then we are almost there!" Joker said with a huge grin.

Bruce shushed him and the two made their way down the street, keeping to the shadows. They came up on an old warehouse, the windows all smashed and the roof looked like it was about to cave in.

"Home sweet home," Joker giggled, "We can rest here for the night and then we have to go to a 'safer' safe-house."

"Another one?" Bruce asked as they walked through the door.

"Yeah, this one may be one of my safe houses but it's not _one-hundred percent _ safe." Joker answered simply.

Bruce nodded at this and suddenly was light headed, he groaned and grabbed his head.

"You alright over there?" Joker asked, suddenly concerned with how pale Bruce was.

"I got shot." Bruce answered simply and he grabbed onto a nearby desk to steady himself.

"Shot?" Joker cocked his head, "From Penguin? _This morning?!_"

Bruce winced at the Joker's shriek, "Yes,"

"Where?" Joker quickly walked over to the vigilante and looked him over.

"My left shoulder," He winced as fingers danced over his shoulder.

"You have to take the top half of the suit off so I can get at it." Joker commanded as he opened the drawer of the desk and pulled out a first aid kit.

Bruce slowly peeled the top half of his suit off and threw it on the floor, he suddenly felt exposed as his bare chest was bombarded with cold air. Joker shoved Bruce face down on to the desk and began poking the wound. Bruce squirmed under his touch.

"Hold still." Joker commanded, "The bullet is still in there and I have to dig it out."

Bruce nodded. He heard the clack of the snaps on the kit be snapped off and some utensils being rummaged through. Joker suddenly gripped Bruce's shoulder tightly, just above the wound, and a piercing pain was shooting through Bruce's entire body. The tweezers twisted and prodded around in the wound, searching for the bullet. The finally clamped down on something and the Joker yanked it out. Bruce grunted in pain. The bullet was thrown across the room with a cackle.

"Now I'll just clean it and sew it and you're good as new!" Joker grinned.

He pulled anti-bacterial wipes from the kit and began to run down the wound, and then he grabbed the needle and the surgical thread. He easily threaded the needle and pinched the skin over the hole to sew. He was done in less than a minute.

"There!" He said with confidence and pulled out a switchblade to slice the connected thread. Bruce didn't say a thing, he didn't even move. "Uh… Bruce?" Joker jumped over the desk and looked at Bruce's face, his eyes were closed and he looked so relaxed. Joker look off the Batman suit he was still wearing and tossed it aside, he then removed one of his purple gloves and slowly pressed two fingers to Bruce's neck.

_…. ba-dup…._

Oh thank God, a pulse! He hadn't killed him! Joker smiled and sat down on the floor. A job well done.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, the sun was blaring down unforgivingly through the windows into his sensitive pupils. He hissed at the sun slightly before he sat up. He hopped from the desk and looked around; where was Joker? His eyes suddenly found a clump lying on the floor. He looked closer to find that the clump was none other than the clown. Bruce smiled softly before looking around the room again, he found the top half of his suit laying on the ground next to the desk; the inside was covered with blood. The suit that Joker was wearing was nowhere in sight. He sighed, this was just his luck. The Joker began to stir and he slowly sat up. He reached his arms up high as he stretch and yawned.

"Good morning," Bruce said light heartedly.

Joker met his eyes and grinned, "Morning,"

"You don't by chance have a shirt laying around do you?" Bruce asked self-consciously and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmmm…" Joker scratched his head then smiled, "I think I have something."

The Clown Prince whipped open another drawer in the desk before slamming it shut again. He got up and sped across the room to a couple of boxes and quickly dove head first into the first container. His legs flailed ridiculously around as he searched and then suddenly he sprung out and ran back over to Bruce. He held his hands out with a huge smile on his face. Bruce wrapped his fingers around the cloth in the Joker's hand and smiled from the softness of it.

"Thank you," he said as he slipped the shirt on.

It was a little tight on him but it wasn't too unbearable. The vigilante looked down at the new item of clothing; it was a deep purple wife-beater.

"Alright now we have to head to the _real_ safe house," Joker smiled and bounced over the door, "Come on, Bru-" The Clown was suddenly cut off as the door was kicked open.

"Weeeeell," Someone called from the door. "What's going on in here?"

"Dance rehearsal," Joker chuckled.

"Very funny, clown," A heavy footstep fell inside of the warehouse, "I'm actually here for the bat."

"Bane," Bruce looked up into his green eyes **(A/N Yes I'm using comic style Bane instead of Nolanverse, Comic!Bane is so much more of a badass!)**, "You look different…"

It was true, the notorious villain looked… bigger. His muscles were thicker and he was taller than last time they had met. "Yes, I upped my VENOM dosage," Bane grinned and stomped over to tower over the vigilante, "The easier to crush you with!"

A huge fist swung itself towards the hero; Bruce easily back flipped over the limb and backed up slowly. The detective looked for any signs of weakness as the giant charged. Bruce easily jumped and catapulted over Bane's head. The giant roared loudly and swung another fist; this one connected smartly with the vigilante and sent him crashing through some wooden crates on the other side of the warehouse. Bruce struggled to pull himself up off the ground.

"Aw, itty bitty bat," Bane mocked and stalked forward, "Was I too rough on you?"

"Hey!" Joker called from the opposite side of the room, both other heads turned to look at him, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Bane looked from Joker to Bruce and then back again. "I'm bigger then both of you." He stated.

Joker grinned, "Then it's really going to be embarrassing when I kick your ass, huh?"

Bane sneered, "You wanna fight? Let's fight."

Bane charged at the clown, who just stood there watching.

"Come on, come on I want you to do it, come on, come on, do it, hit me, do it, hit me," Joker chanted evenly as the villain continued his charge.

Just as Bane was about to splatter Joker all over the concrete, he moved. Bane was too big to change directions that fast and his momentum carried him head first into a steel pipe. The giant was dazed and he stumbled around, gripping his head.

"This little piggy went to the market!" Joker called out as he sliced through one of the VENOM tubes in Bane's back. Bane howled in rage and swung his fist around blindly but Joker was already gone.

"This little piggy stayed home!" The Clown suddenly popped out behind Bane and sliced another tube before disappearing for a second time. Bane swung around again but still nothing.

"Where are you?!" Bane screamed in anger.

"This little piggy had roast beef!" Joker cackled and a knife was thrown from the shadows and successfully sliced another tube. Bane stumbled back, woozy from the loss of his VENOM.

"This little piggy had none!" Another knife was thrown from the opposite side of the warehouse, easily slicing through another tube. Bane fell heavily to his hands and knees, too weak to stand.

Suddenly Joker dropped down from the rafters and landed cruelly onto the villain's back. He grabbed the last tube and whispered harshly into Bane's ear, "_And this little piggy went wee wee wee wee wee all the way to HELL._" He sliced the last tube and brought the knife up, ready to finish it when a batarang struck his hand in precisely the right way to dislodge the knife. Joker looked up to meet Bruce's eyes.

"No killing," He said simply and kicked hard with his steel toe boot into Bane's temple, successfully knocking him out.

"You are just no fun," Joker pouted and stood up.

"You were really good just now," Bruce commented, "That fighting was amazing."

"Well I stole all the moves from you so I can't really take all the credit." Joker grinned.

Bruce smiled softly and turned back to the door, "We should probably get to that other safe house now,"

"Agreed," Joker nodded, "But how?"

He had a point; it was the middle of the day and _every single villain was out looking for them_. "Aw, shit," Bruce grumbled.

Joker gasped, "Language, Bats!" He scolded.

Bruce glared harshly and peeked outside of the door, it looked clear. They could sneak across and stick to the roofs then. "Follow me," Bruce whispered harshly and slunk out the door. He made a break for the alley across the street and waited for the Joker to catch up. "Here," Bruce pointed to the fire escape above them.

"Hey genius, the bottom ladder is missing," Joker grumbled.

Bruce looked back up, it was true the ladder was missing and the lowest point was on the second floor. "Catch," Bruce said before he grabbed Joker by the waist and threw him as hard as he could into the air. The Clown let out a surprised yelp but managed to grab onto the railing and pull himself up. Bruce ran and jumped, using the wall opposite of the escape as a spring board and launched himself up to the railing and pulled himself over.

"Who needs ladders," Bruce shrugged and began to climb the stairs.

They reached the roof and look around themselves. Joker pointed, "That way,"

Bruce nodded and the two began running across the rooftop, the first gap between buildings came up and Bruce cleared it with ease. He stopped and looked back to see that the Joker was still on the other rooftop. "Joker, come on, we're not safe out here." Bruce urged.

"I know," Joker toed the edge of the roof and looked down before looking back at Bruce. "I've just never done this before,"

"It's easy; just run, jump, then keep your knees loose and use your momentum to roll like I just did." Bruce instructed.

Joker eyed him wearily before he started to slowly back up. He took a deep breath and then took off in a sprint. He jumped and landed easily next to Bruce. The vigilante clapped him on the back, "See," He said before he started running again.

They jumped a couple more gaps before they made it to the roof across the street from another warehouse. "Wait," Bruce narrowed his eyes and looked at the Joker, "What makes this one any different than the other one?"

Joker grinned, "You'll see,"

The Clown pounced from the roof, grabbing a street lamp on the way down and landed in the street gracefully. Bruce followed except he dodged the lamp and rolled into a crouch next to the clown. The two headed for the door and silently slipped inside. Bruce looked around; it looked exactly like the other one! He turned to Joker for an explanation but the Joker held up a hand before Bruce could speak. Joker crept silently into the warehouse, Bruce right behind him. It was quiet… _too_ quiet. Bruce winced at how cliché that was.

"Glad you made it to the party!" A laugh echoed through the room.

"I thought you said this place was safe," Bruce hissed.

Joker shrugged and peeked out from behind the large crate that shielded them, "It's Riddler."

Bruce's blood began to boil and he slowly stood up. "What are you doing?" The clown hissed, "There are at least fifty guys out there!"

"And I'm going to punch them all in the face." Bruce growled and walked casually around the corner. "You and I have unfinished business Riddler!" Bruce called.

Joker was right; there was at least fifty guys, if not more, all armed with either steel pipes or baseball bats or knives and a few had guns. The Riddler was sitting on a pile of crates, overlooking the whole room. "Oh do we now?" Edward called back with a laugh.

"Yes." Bruce slowly reached for him utility belt so as to not alarm the thugs.

"He's going for his belt, shoot him!" Edward squealed.

Bruce reacted with impressive speed and snatched out a smoke bomb and threw it into the center of the room. The room was immediately full of thick white smoke. Bruce again reached into his utility belt and pulled out his goggles and switched them to scan for body heat signatures. All of the thugs were fumbling around like idiots and crashing into each other and then throwing wild punches. They were doing more damage to each other than Bruce ever could.

"Find him you idiots!" Batman heard the Riddler yell from above.

Bruce slunk silently through the room, grabbing thugs and covering their mouth and nose so they would pass out. He had to be careful about the thugs with the weapons because he wouldn't want them to drop them in surprise and alert the others, so he would deal with them by grabbing the weapon and then covering their mouth and nose with his free hand. It was going well until a whirring caught his attention. Suddenly all the smoke was being whisked away by the wind from a line of fans at the foot of the Riddler's crate pile.

"Poor Batman," Riddler tsked, "Always the same tricks."

Bruce sneered and surveyed the remaining men. Ten thugs, all armed; two guns, three steel pipes, four baseball bats, and one knife. Piece of cake. Batman quickly grabbed his grappling hook and shot it at one of the thugs with a gun. The hook connected firmly to the weapon, Bruce pulled back on the tool and ripped the gun right from his hands. Bruce repeated the process with the other gun thug. The thugs all looked at each other before charging madly. It was dodge after dodge and hit after hit. The was a pole swinging, then a bat, then a jab with the knife, then a pole _and_ bat swinging; it was almost too much too handle. He wished he had his taser gloves but he left them in the other warehouse.

"Just give up Batman," Riddler called from above in his 'I-know-all' voice, "It's not like this is the first time I have ever _bested_ you."

Bruce growled and began to fight with more determination. _He was the goddamn Batman, dammit!_ When all the thugs had been successfully knocked out Bruce turned to Edward, "Get. Down. Here." Bruce growled lowly.

Edward chuckled, "You missed one,"

Without warning Bruce was struck in the back of the head by a steel pipe. He fell harshly to the floor; his world went black for a moment. "Sorry about that, Brucie," Bruce slowly turned around to see a familiar red grin.

"J-Joker?" Bruce stammered, "Wh-Why?"

"Oh let's count, shall we?" Joker hopped over Bruce and twirled like a ballerina, "One," He swung the pole hard right into Bruce's ribs, causing the vigilante to grunt in pain, "You always ruin my fun!" He hopped over Bruce again, "Two," He swung again into the opposite side of his ribs, Bruce winced and choked up blood, "Because if I turn you over to Riddler he. Stops. Hunting. Me." He again hopped over the body on the ground, "And reason number three," The pole was brought down as hard as Joker could right onto Bruce's sternum, this time the vigilante did let out a little howl of pain, he turned his head to the side and spat out blood. Joker kneeled down next to Bruce's face and leaned in close, "_Think of all the laughs_." He whispered before throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

"You piece of shit," Bruce wince out and spit up more blood, "I thought you had changed. I _trusted_ you, dammit!"

"Life's a dirty game, Brucie," Joker grinned down, "There are two kinds of people; the _losers_ and the _cheaters_."

Bruce glared hard at the madman before him. He couldn't move enough to reach his belt, his ribs were broken on both sides, he couldn't move at all actually.

"You know what the best part of this all is?" Joker grinned and leaned down so their noses were an inch apart, "The best part is that I got to knock you off you high-horse. I took down the _Great_ _Batman_. I took your rules, and I took your morals, and I shoved it up your ass. You may think you're better than us all but look at you now. Your nothing but a washed up lunatic; _like me_. And there's nothing you can do about it. You're going to become mad, insane, _crazy_ if you will; you're going to become just. Like. Us."

"Joker, that's enough," Riddler called and began his descent from the top of the crates.

Joker grinned widely, his scars pulling up to his ears, and slowly stood up. "Eddie!" He turned and greeted the Riddler, "I've got a riddle for you!" He grinned, when the Riddler was close enough the Clown Prince of Crime grabbed a knife from his pocket and plunged it roughly into Edward's stomach, "What is green and purple with a _HOLE_ lot of guts?" The clown twisted the knife viciously before pulling it out and plunging it back into his heart, "Didn't like that one? Come on, Eddie, have a heart." He grabbed the narcissist by his hair, he was still alive but just barely, "Maybe you just need to _smile_ more!" He ripped the knife out and stuck it into Edward's mouth. A twisted grin settled on Joker's face as he carved a smile into the villain's face.

He dropped the lifeless body to the ground and stretched before he turned back to Bruce, "That takes care of that," He grinned and hopped over Bruce, "See you later bats!"

_ Earlier today the police were in for a surprise when an anonymous tip led them to a warehouse over in west Gotham where they found, none other than, Batman. We go live to Jack Rider who is standing with the arresting officer, Commissioner Gordon. Jack?_

Alone. He was always alone. It was dark here. Voices screamed from the hallway. Screams of pain. Agony. _Loneliness_. There were fifteen rows of blocks, fifteen blocks in each row and three walls. Six hundred and seventy-five blocks. The square root of six hundred and seventy-five is twenty five point nine eight zero seven six two one. Twenty five point nine eight zero seven six two one cubed is seventeen thousand five hundred and thirty-seven point zero one four four. Bruce rocked slowly on his bed, he didn't like the bed it was too hard. He didn't like this place. The people were mean. He glanced to the floor. There were forty-two tiles on the floor. Forty-two cubed is-

"Time for your medication Mr. Wayne." A man stood at the door of his cell with three security guards behind him.

Bruce didn't like those men. Those men hurt him. Bruce shook his head and wrapped his arms around his knees. The man in front was bald and had glasses and looked old.

"Mr. Wayne this won't be anything like last time if you just _cooperate_." The bald man assured him and stepped inside with the three guards following close by.

"Careful, Warden," One of the guards said but the warden waved him off.

"Mr. Wayne won't be any trouble, _will you_ Mr. Wayne." The bald man eyed Bruce.

Bruce shook his head furiously.

"Good," Baldy said and stepped forward. "You have been with us for a couple months now, I would hate for all this time and effort that we are putting into your rejuvenation to be _wasted_."

Bruce watched the man wearily, feeling as if he was being cornered. He didn't like this man. This man was mean. Bruce flinched when the warden held his hand out, inside his palm were five pills; an orange, a green, a purple, a pink, and a blue. Bruce smiled, he liked the pretty colors. He looked from the colors to the man back to the colors again. With lightning reflexes he slapped the warden's hand away and launched himself at the man, his teeth sinking into his shoulder. The warden and Bruce fell backwards onto the ground.

"Warden Sharp!" One of the guards yelled in surprise.

The other two swiftly grabbed Bruce and yanked him off of the screaming man. The guards pinned him down to the floor and began to beat him with their night sticks. Bruce began to laugh, the sound reverberating off of the walls. The laugh of a madman.

_You're going to become just. Like. Us._


End file.
